


Kinktober Crack fic

by hummingrightalong, itslifethatscaresmetodeath



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [15]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adventure Time References, Crossdressing, M/M, orgasm denial by parenthood, trying to have a sex life with kids around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/pseuds/itslifethatscaresmetodeath
Summary: Troy finds out Nick looks pretty cute in a dress. Unfortunately, they have kids. Making time for sex is difficult.I know this isn't technically kink, but I got a kick out of the fact that they're orgasms are being denied.





	Kinktober Crack fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by my awesome girlfriend lflssfrghtnng.tumblr.com but she didn't have her own AO3 at the time I posted.

Nick is wearing a long black wrap dress, 3 sizes too big, even on a man. They’d found it in a suitcase in the trunk of a car also containing the walker of a VERY LARGE woman, still strapped into the driver’s seat. Why pack that dress while fleeing during an apocalyptic zombie outbreak? Who knows, but Nick had managed to repurpose it, along with some surprisingly comfy knee high boots and a ridiculously oversized sun hat.

Troy, for his part, had allowed his husband to put a few bright pink streaks in his hair, agreed to wear a pink tee- looted, as well as the dye (labelled cotton candy pink special effects), from an untouched hot topic. The walkers inside seemed as disinterested in them as they had been in life. No skirts though, a pair of pastel pink dress slacks (also acquired from the trunk of an undoubtedly less lucky, yet admittedly better dressed victim) were bad enough.

He was slightly less willing/comfortable with their little cosplay act and Nick was supportive but it was for the boy so he was doing his best to play along.

“Marcy”, he says, scowling when he knows Wyatt isn’t looking.

“Peebs.”

Wyatt looks up at them, absolutely ecstatic, and Nick can see Troy melt. Softie. For someone so terrified at first, he’d taken to being a daddy like second nature.

Troy has to admit, nothing really looks bad on Nick. He’d probably even let him fuck him in that ridiculous get up. How long til they can get this kid asleep and I’m his OWN bed? ‘Cause it’s obviously been too long…

“What are you looking at?”

Troy swallows shakes his head, like that’ll get the thought out of his mind. “Nothin.” *How the fuck does he know??*

“Because I’m in tune with all that is your sexuality.”

“Get outta my head.” He says but instantly gives in. He’s a weak man and it has been too long. Wyatt isn’t out of that phase yet. “Lose the hat and we’ll talk.”

“It’s the hat that’s bothering you?”

“That thing’s gonna get in the way. At least the dress allows for easy access.”

“You don’t know how much fabric it took to make this dress”

“Like hell, I saw that walker. Point is, it wraps around, there’s a slit.”

“Jesus, you ARE pretty desperate…”

“Like you’re not.”

“Fair enough…but what about the boots?” Troy says nothing and Nick smirks.

“N-never you mind,” he says, trying to turn the focus back to their son.

Nick shakes his head with a laugh. “ You’re gonna get it later.”

“Keep dreamin’” Troy says, fucking wistfully. Yeah, it might actually be a cold day in hell before they get a moment alone but, they can dream. And it’s worth it.


End file.
